wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Seekers of Truth
Some ambient music for your reading pleasure The 'Seekers of Truth' are a Thrallband of the Cult of Knowledge within the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion, dedicated to the collection of knowledge relating to the accession of the Emperor of Mankind. Following the splitting of their legion in the aftermath of the first casting of the ''Rubric of Ahriman'', the Seekers of Truth have searched the galaxy for the secret behind the emperors apparent godhood, so that they themselves may rise to the same rank as the emperor and be reborn as gods, scouring any imperial world that may come in there path towards there holy mission. Warband History The Great Crusade (798.M30) While not originally part of the Emperors holy Great Crusade, the Thousand Sons Legion was first used to suppress the last few remaining pockets of techno-barian resistance on Terra. Proving themselves in this mission the Legion was given there very own Expeditionary Fleet so that they could join there fellow Astartes brothers in the Great Crusade. After 5 years of being part of the Great Crusade, the Thousand Sons Legion displayed powerful psychic abilities. During the Great Crusade, the Thousand Sons Legion made extensive use of Sorcerers, who would use there mighty psychic powers to leave whole populations in thrall to their will rather than frontal assaults that could lead to the deaths of millions of innocents like there fellow Space Marine Legions. Eventually, the Emperor's Great Crusade finally arrived at the isolated world of Prospero were after decades of waiting the Emperor was able to reunite with his lost son Magnus the Red. Though once Magnus saw the legion that would now fall upon him, he saw the corruptness of there flawed gene-seed, and through unknown mysterious means, Magnus was able to save the least affected from these gene-seed curses. With Magnus now leading them, the Thousand Sons fought with fury and might in the Emperor's name for the rest of the Great Crusade. The Fall of Properso (004.M31) Upon learning of Horus' betrayal of the Imperium and his decision to give his loyalty to the Ruinous Powers, Magnus attempted to use his own psychic abilities to get a message to the Imperial Place to warn the Emperor of this act of heresy. To do so though Magnus had to rupture the Palace's psychic defenses and killed thousands who's feeble minds couldn't handle Magnus' potent psychic call. Though the Emperor refused to believe that Horus would ever betray his trust and assumed that it was Magnus himself who had been corrupted by the Chaos Gods, for he was once again using the sorcerous powers that had been forbidden. Believing that Magnus sought to plant seeds of distrust in the Imperium, the Emperor ordered the Space Wolves Legion to go to Prospero and bring back Magnus, so that he could give account for his actions. But this message was intercepted by the corrupted Warmaster Horus who changed the order so that instead of capturing and bringing Magnus fourth to the emperor, he would instead assault the Thousand Sons homeworld of Prospero as punishment for his heretical act. Finally realizing that he had been manipulated by Tzeentch, with whom he had unknowingly consorted with while he was desperately looking for a way to stop the foul mutations of his legions gene-seed. In an act to show his loyalty to the Emperor and that he was loyal to the end, Magnus did not prepare Prospero for the incoming Space Wolves invasion, even going as far as to impose a psychic veil on the planet so that his Legion would have no clue of the encroaching Space Wolves. As a final order, Magnus dispersed the Thousand Sons' Legion fleet far away from Prospero, for Magnus knew that Tzeentch wanted the two Space Marine Legions to slaughter each other. And as Magnus had planned the attack had come as a surprise to his legion, who had quickly destroyed Prospero's orbital defenses and had begun a great campaign that would be known as the Fall of Prospero. The initial orbital bombardments reduced everything on Prospero to cinders, except its capital, Tizca, that was at all times protected by a psychic void shield. Magnus had not disabled the shield, knowing it would alter his Legion that something was off. Because of this decision, the Space Wolves legion led an imperial invasion on Tizca, with huge forces of both landing vehicles and support craft descended on the city, who because of there mainly unmanned defenses had quickly made a breach into the city. Entering the breach the Space Wolves slaughter thousands of innocent Prosperans and burned everything in sight. Not sharing the same acceptance of defeat and punishment Magnus had the rest of the Thousand Sons Legion took up arms against the Space Wolves to defend Tizca for only a time before they were eventually pushed back. Eventually, Magnus was forced to fight his brother Leman Russ in a devasting duel that ended with Russ snapping Magnus over his knee, killing him. With his last breaths, Magnus invoked ancient sorcery in order to escape Prospero by opening a gateway through the Warp into the Eye of Terror where a Daemon World had been prepared for Magnus and the shattered remnants of his Legion by their new patron, Tzeentch. Who had subsequently "rewarded" Magnus by saving his life and transforming him into a Daemon Prince. The Horus Heresy (005.M31) After the events of the Fall of Prospero the Thousands Sons were not but only fraction of there former selves. Because of this, the Legion played no part in the opening acts of the Horus Heresy, in fact it is unknown when and why they chose to ally themselves with Horus, though it is believed that their motivation was to gain sanctuary and protection from further imperial attacks. It is unknown what the actions of the Thousand Sons were during the bulk of the Horus Heresy, though a portion of the Legion did engage the Space Wolves at the Battle of Yarant. It was quickly discovered that Magnus had been broken into Shards because of his near-death encounter with Leman Russ during and Ahriman devoted much of his time to discovering the shards and restoring his lost Primarch. Ultimately they were able to find nearly all of the shards, but Magnus revealed that his last remaining portion was on Holy Terra. Thus when Horus invaded Terra itself, Magnus and his Thousand Sons were with him. During the battle, the Thousand Sons contented themselves with summoning daemonic reinforcements and casting supporting spells rather than engaging in pitched battles. However, once the outer walls of the Imperial Palace had been breached, the Thousand Sons found themselves needed to destroy the final wards and fortifications of the inner palace itself. Though this assault came to a naught, as a force of Imperial Fists led by their Primarch Rogal Dorn arrived and drove the Thousand Sons off at the same time as the Emperor himself directed the surviving Librarians of the Blood Angels and Imperial Fists to block the Thousand Sons sorcerers. After the death of Horus, and hence his evil crusade, Magnus and his Thousand Sons fled from Terra alongside millions of other Chaos forces. Using their sorcerous powers to open a warp route that would transport their fleet directly to Sortiarius From the Ashes (086.M32) Quest for Power (670.M33) Knowledge of God (419.M35) Law and Justice (482.M36) The Gods Game (886.M37) A Jesters Lie (662.M38) The Thirst of Power (180.M39) Brothers Turned (891.M39) The Power of Knowledge (749.M40) Brink of Godhood (003.M41) Shattered (539.M41) The 13th Black Crusade (999.M42) The Truth (200.M42) Notable Campaigns *'Great Crusade (798.M30)'- The legendary campaign in which the Emperor of Mankind rose his legions of space marines to reconquer the galaxy in humanities name. After the reunion with Magnus the Red and his integration into the Thousand Sons Legion, Magnus led his mighty legion to fight under the name of the emperor as a Primarch, one of the legendary children of the emperor and the generals of his newly created legions. *'Horus Heresy (005.M31)'- After the horrific event that is known as the Burning of Prospero the remaining Thousand Sons legion was shattered and broken. Under the command of the newly ascended Daemon Primarch Magnus the Red, the Thousand Sons Legion fought under the banner of the arch-traitor Horus Lupercal. Warband Homeworld Prospero Prospero was the original homeworld of the Thousand Sons Legion. Prospero was a center of knowledge and lore, particularly the knowledge of sorcery and the warp. It was on this very planet that the Emperor of Mankind reunited with his long lost son Magnus the Red. Prospero acted as the Thousand Sons home for many years until, under the trickery of the Arch-Traitor Horus, the Space Wolves Legion was ordered to attack and destroy both the planet and the legion that lived on it. This became known as the Burning of Prospero and its battle ended with Leman Russ snapping Magnus the Reds spine across his knee and with Magnus the Red, and his sons retreating into the warp. Sortiarius The Planet of the Sorcerers, officially known in Imperial Records as Sortiarius is the world gifted to Magnus the Red for his service to Tzeentch and is the current homeworld of the Thousand Sons Legion. Once located deep within the Eye of Terror, the planet has recently re-emerged into realspace, now residing over the ash and rubble that was once the glorious world of Prospero. Unlike most planets that are made from ice or rock, Sortiarius was made from shrieking souls. It is a dark, rocky, and highly volcanic planet that suffers from constant climatic turmoil and change. Its mighty skies are scarred by relentless storms of Warp energy. Prospero's Wrath The flagship of the Warband, it's the only remaining ship after the Warband's close encounter with the Space Wolf Great Company known as the Frostkin. This space marine battle barge has been in service since the days of the Great Crusade, when the Emperor of Mankind led his mighty Astartes Legions to reconquer the galaxy in humanities name. This is apparent by the ships many outdated weapon systems that should have been run blank many millennia but because of Tzeentch's many blessing the ships many outdated systems have been replaced with new daemonic systems. Cult of Knowledge The Cult of Knowledge is also drawn to the many curios hidden throughout the galaxy, particularly tomes of eldritch learnings, dark secrets, and paradoxical logics. Through such lore, the cult is able to extrapolate the weaknesses in their enemies, and in the fabric of reality itself. Cult of Truth The Cult of Truth is a thrallband of the Cult of Knowledge. Unlike its parent cult, the cult of truth is focused on the godlike power of the emperor and how he obtained such power. In truth the cult seeks to harness this power so that they themselves can rise to an equal rank as the Emperor, maybe even surpassing him. It is this hunt that has led to the cult's activities across the galaxy. Warband Gene-Seed Warband Organisation RETRACTED Heretic Cults Daemon Cohorts Warband Combat Doctrine Notable Seekers of Truth Marines Warband Fleet Warband Appearance Warband Colours Warband Badge Notable Quotes Warband Relics Allies Gallery Category:Thousand Sons Successors